


I found you (with the music playing)

by CallmeVee



Series: Stemily Week 2018 [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Ah shit it's happening, Day 3, F/F, Stemily Week 2018, famous au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeVee/pseuds/CallmeVee
Summary: Emily didn't know that going out on a Friday night could be the solution for her upcoming tour.Or, a Stemily Famous AU that just happened.





	I found you (with the music playing)

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 3 OF THE STEMILY WEEK, GUYS!!!
> 
> After a full day on Depressive Bitch™ mood, coming up with this idea from scratch seems like something great to happen. So apologies for being late.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy this messy mind of mine.

“Come on, Em,” Chloe has had enough of her little cousin pacing from one side to the other in her living room. “You should go out tonight to decompress a little.” She rested her head on her arm with a loud sigh.

“No, Chloe. I can’t,” Emily snapped with a whiplash. “The tour is around the corner and my Chelsea just quit. I can’t chill if everything is a mess,” her eyes started to fill with tears. One of Emily Junk’s flaws was that she was a perfectionist. Not a single thing could be left in fate’s hands –at least not in her professional life.

“That’s why you should take tonight for yourself. You can’t start a tour with stress, Emily. You know how bad that is for you.” The redhead’s words seemed to make her stop and think about it. Chloe was right. Being an acclaimed rising star was stress enough for her short 24 years.

“Come on, kiddo!” Jessica, who seemed to be listening intently decided to speak then. “Let’s get slutty and get some fun,” both pairs of eyes turned to her. “What? I blame Chloe,” the blonde shrugged it off before the jokes started to be shoot at her.

“The fact that Jess is starting to adopt your vocabulary is reason enough to celebrate.” Emily pointed to Chloe with a smirk making both women laugh. The pair has been together for three months now and the blonde had started to get loose a little, finally.

 

 

Following Jessica’s advice of getting ‘slutty’, the three of them parted to one of the best bars of New York. A bar that seemed to host a karaoke night since she could feel the need to give some tips at some of the participants bubbling inside of her.

 

“We should go up,” Chloe begged with puppy’s eyes looking at the stage. “Pleeeaaaase baby?” She now directed her gaze at her girlfriend.

“I think we need some drinks first.” Emily could sense the panic in the blonde beside her. “Come on, I need to soothe the pain in my ears” she then grabbed both girls’ hands and headed towards the bar.

 

She was starting to regret coming with her cousin _and_ her girlfriend since the only thing the pair seemed to be able to do was to kiss and whisper between them. At least they had the decency to include her every now and then.

Asking for another drink, she plopped herself deeper on her stool. All the stress of not having a backup when the tour started in two weeks seemed to be the only thing that her mind was wrapped around. The constant calls and meetings with her team seemed unsuccessful as every girl that auditioned didn’t click with her, and not to be picky but she really needed that connection with the person that had to match her vocals perfectly. Even at the most random moment.

 

“I know that voice,” Jessica brought her back to reality and Emily all but whiplashed at the stage. The leggy brunette on the stage seemed to have very little mistakes at the song that was playing now and Emily started to wonder how great their voices could work together.

“Oh no, I know that look,” Chloe all but smiled at her cousin. “You want her”

 

And even if she got the redhead’s hidden message, she nodded nonetheless because of course, she wanted the woman as her backup singer –not in her bed, not at all. That voice was something else and she _knew_ she had to have her.

 

“What’s her name?” Emily asked Jessica without taking her gaze from the stage. If those moves come in the pack, she was sure she’d be an eleven in a one-to-ten scale.

“Oh, Em. Sweet little Em,” Jessica wrapped her arms around her shoulders. The alcohol definitely sent her shyness to sit at the back. “Her name is Stacie and she’s coming. So think quickly,” she then laughed heartedly as Chloe settled her straight when she realized how drunk her girlfriend was already.

 

Emily felt her heart stop when she saw the brunette’s smile. Oh boy, was she lost already. Her eyes then drifted to her body, the way it moved so naturally got her on cloud nine already. Her whole body moving like a feline trying to catch its prey and the way that little black dress seemed to wrap perfectly around her body was definitely making things to her stomach.

 

“Wasted already, Smith?” Emily woke up from her fantasy at the melodious laugh of the stranger. “Hey Chlo,” she then turned to her. “Hello, beauty” and Emily swore her legs trembled at the purr that came with those last two words.

“Name’s Emily” Chloe replied for her with a soft smile. Emily’s lips where dry and she thanked profusely for Chloe to always save her.

“Hey,” she said after sipping from her glass. “You have a great voice” Wow, how smooth, Junk. Emily mentally patted herself in the back.

“Not what I expected, but thank you.” Stacie smiled widely and Emily decided she wanted that smile tattooed on the inside of her eyelids.

“Actually, she has a super duper great proposal for you, Conrad.” A really drunk Jessica laughed throwing her arms around Stacie who gladly supported her.

“I think we’ll let you both to it,” Chloe apologized silently with Emily before wrapping her arms around her wasted girlfriend. “Catch with you later.” The redhead nodded them goodbye before disappearing into the crowd.

 

“So,” Stacie turned to her. “Buy me a drink and I’d listen to that offer?” And Emily couldn’t deny her when those brown eyes were filled with mischief.

“You don’t waste time, huh?” Emily tried to play it cool as she called for the bartender.

“Not when cute girls want to propose me,” Stacie winked at her and Emily choked on her own drink. “Omg, I’m sorry. I was playing” the tall brunette apologized quickly.

“No, no. It’s cool” Emily assured her after the coughing subsided. “But seriously, you should take it easy if you want to hear what I have to say” Emily decided to end with this as soon as possible. She couldn’t keep being a fool in front of Stacie. Not that she cared what the woman thought about her. Not at all.

“I promise I’ll behave,” her smile was sincere and it seemed enough to calm the carousel in her stomach.

“Okay, so…” Emily seemed to have troubles finding the right words. _‘Do you want to work for me?’_ didn’t seem right.

“You’re making me struggle to keep my mouth shut, Em.” Did she… Did she call her _Em_? The playful smile on Stacie’s face was so- Focus, Junk! Emily smacked herself mentally.

“Oh my starts,” Emily shook her head to try and kick herself back in gear. “Okay, so I’m a singer about to start a tour and I need a backup singer really soon and after all the futile auditions, you seem to be perfect for it. Of course, you should audition and-“

“Breathe, Emily.” Stacie squeezed her shoulder. “Deep breaths and speak slowly, please” and so she obeyed.

 

“Oh lord. I’m Emily Junk.” She waited for Stacie to connect the dots. She never had it easy to expose herself.

“Wait, wait, wait. You’re Emily Junk?” Stacie’s eyes opened at the realization “Oh my God, that’s why you seemed so familiar.” And Emily couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her lips as Stacie’s face lighted up.

“Nice to meet you, Stacie” Emily then extended her hand. She didn’t know why she did so, but it seemed to be the formal thing to do. At least in business meetings.

“Ditto,” Stacie shook her hand and oh boy, did she wanted to burn under that soft touch. “So, what’s the deal?” Emily snapped back to reality. Right, business only.

“My tour starts in two weeks and we can’t find a replacement for my backup singer. But that could change if you say yes?” Emily decided to change the intonation hoping that Stacie could see how important this was for her. “I saw you on stage and I’m sure we can match really good. So what you say?”

“I… Oh my God, I don’t know. We have to try a lot of-“

“Oh yeah, yeah. You’ll have an audition like everybody else. But I really think you could save me.” She could feel the nervousness come back and she had to do some breathing exercises.

“I can’t believe I demanded my boss to buy me a drink,” Stacie joked making both of them laugh.

“So it’s a yes?” Emily raised her drink as a way to seal the deal.

“I think you’ve got yourself a singer,” Stacie mimicked her with a bright smile. And Emily _finally_ let herself relax for a while. It seemed like everything was finding its place and she couldn’t ask for more.


End file.
